Viktor vs Yuuri
by Miki-BL
Summary: La pareja se encuentra en una crisis. Una discusión interminable de la que no se ponen de acuerdo por tener diferentes preferencias los lleva a casi romper con su relación y los culpables los miran sin entender la razón que los llevó a tal punto. (One-Shot hecho con humor)


**Advertencias antes de leer:**

 **-Es un one-shot un poco bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra (?) xD Pero quería intentar algo diferente y bueno salió esto (?**

 **-No hay lemon**

 **-Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **-Tomenlo con humor, no busca ofender a nadie.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Viktor vs Yuuri

El rostro de Yurio se mostraba sorprendido, estupefacto y algo de vergüenza no podía evitar sentir. El tiempo que llevaban discutiendo llegó a un punto en donde él tuvo que interrumpir porque si no lo hacía quizá hasta llegaban a una pelea a golpe físico.

Es que jamás iba a descubrir lo causante de esto hasta que preguntara, porque por cuenta propia, no se lo imaginaría. Y eso que se le pasaron ideas por su cabeza, lo típico para que las parejas lleguen a ese punto pueden ser celos, quizá algún tercero infiltrando en la relación, o el patinaje ahora los alejaba en vez de el efecto contrario. No, no lo lograba deducir.

Al saberlo, no se puede evitar preguntarse retoricamente algo: ¿Era para tanto? Porque de verdad, parecía que eso iba a ser la razón para romper la relación. Ese par de tontos estaban en desacuerdo con algo que al ser él un involucrado en aquello, se incomodó por hacer que termine entre la espada y la pared sin llegar a dar una respuesta concisa.

Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, la pareja mas emblemática, la más conocida entre los patinadores por ser eso, leyendas y que juntos se hacían aún más fuertes, implacables, el dúo revelación que no le importaba su alrededor, que mostraban su amor abierto al público, que nadie podría derribar eso que construyeron, y eso que, siendo diferentes, tenían motivos para chocar, para tener aunque sea un mínimo pleito, pero no, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza porque ellos no eran así. Si tenían algo que les molestara del otro, lo decían, lo charlaban para poder llegar a un acuerdo, como hombres racionales.

Yuri Plisetsky de verdad odiaba que sean tan melosos, que vivan sumergidos en un mundo rosa, el que crea el amor. Pero ¿Imaginarlos separados? Eso no era posible para él, ellos dependían tanto el uno del otro que aunque lo negaran, todos sabían que era así, se necesitaban. A veces pasaban tanto tiempo dándose besos mientras se divertían sobre hielo que dejaban de lado la práctica. Como si viajaran a otra dimensión.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, llegó algo a sus vidas que hizo a todo eso desvanecerse por un tiempo, algo que fue motivo de discusión. De llegar al extremo de querer romper.

Como se sabe, en las redes sociales siempre se desatan polémicas, y las cosas allí parecen muy divididas en todo tipo de cosas a las que sigas. En este caso, el sector puntual seria el patinaje artístico.

Phichit, Yuri y Viktor eran los que mas activos estaban en redes sociales. Los demás también lo utilizaban pero no tanto como ellos. Y como era de esperarse de esta gente, tenían sus propios clubs de fanáticos; Nikiforistas, Phichit Starts, KatsuFans o CerdoFans, Yuri Angels, Otabears, entre otros. Y ese mundo tiene de todo, incluso es inevitable a veces tener que encontrarte con la parte morbosa.

Ellos eran de stalkear a sus fanáticos, pero a Yuuri y Viktor se les ocurrió algo diferente por simple curiosidad. Husmear en fandoms ajenos, cosa que, les cambió la vida.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que había unos fans merecedores de ser eso, que eran un amor, además de que se trataba de un club con más fanáticos que el mismo Viktor que ya era veterano en esto: Las Yuri Angel's.

Pasaba que un jovencito tan rebelador como lo era Yuri Plisetsky, conquistaba, no pasaría desapercibido. Una eminencia del patinaje sumado su estilo encantador y su lindura que hacía a las chicas gritar, sangrar sus narices. Era "el patinador de moda" y si parecía ser eso porque si se reflexiona, cada patinador tenía su propio estilo y belleza peculiar que cautivaban de la misma manera que Plisetsky, pero este era el cool, el que estaba de moda. En el hoy parecía que los chicos rebeldes y groseros como él se llevaban la atención.

Aunque a Yuri todo le daba igual, sus opiniones con respecto a esto era que no soportaba cuando se ponían escandalosos, cuando llevaban todo al extremo. Para lo demás vaya y pase.

FanArts, FanFics, foto edit, datos de su vida privada, tanto que explorar sobre él que terminabas sumergiendote en ese mundo y de allí jamás salías.

Los novios se toparon con todo aquello, quizá al principio fue para chusmear, para tener algo de que opinar, para ver que decía la gente de sus amigos, y entonces se percataron de ese detalle, que las Yuri Angels eran una cantidad grande y que al lado de otros fanáticos, si eran "locas" como se atrevió a llamarlas Yurio.

Entonces pasó, ambos quedaron fascinados con ese fandom, le daban un amor a Yurio tan fuerte que era enternecedor, y había tanto material sobre él que sin darse cuenta terminaron metidos en esa comunidad, espiando desde las sombras cada cosa sobre el hada rusa.

Y por esto mismo fue que comenzaron los probelmas entre ellos. Que al final, no era todo "amor", tenía su parte oscura.

Yuri pensó que bromeaban cuando Victor le contó que ellos dos eran parte de Yuri Angels. Ni presto atención, solo los miró expresando asco y les dijo en respuesta "par de idiotas" como si fuera un chiste sin gracia del momento. Si de verdad fueran fanáticos, estarían lanzándose encima de él y gritando mientras lloran de emoción. En definitiva no podían ser fans, al menos ellos lo conocían de otra manera diferente.

Pero el fanatismo extremista no fue el problema, no perderían su cordura por algo como eso. Fue por otro motivo del que Yurio no prestó atención, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se tornaban un tanto extrañas. Por ejemplo, que Yuuri le preguntara, repentino, que cual tatuaje de JJ le gustaba mas, o Victor diciendo que le cuente que sintió cuando Otabek le pidió ser su amigo ¿Por qué tan interesados en la opinión que pueda tener sobre su amigo o Jean? No sabía a que venían estas preguntas.

Siempre cuando estaban con él tenían una pregunta nueva que incluían a esos dos. Incluso llegó a preocuparse porque quizás sus fans los habían obligado a preguntar cosas privadas o random para mas deleite y material. Recordó que dijeron estar unidos al grupo así que eso fue una posible hipótesis de por que tanta pregunta.

La verdad era que no.

Como ellos tenían la posibilidad de hablar con Yurio personalmente, de tener un conocimiento mas cercano que cualquier otro fanático ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Querían saciar su deseo que los llevó a ese punto. Porque se embelesaron en algo que es difícil evadir: El mundo del shippeo.

Ni ellos se la creían. Tener una ship que los atrapó, que alimentaba a la imaginación con fantasías que nunca pasaron y que en ella este involucrado Yuri.

Esa era la razón que los llevó al problema, el verdadero conflicto fue que emparejaban a Yurio con tipos diferentes.

Lo peor es que no era una guerra virtual, era en vivo y en directo.

Al tiempo de estar saliendo, Yuuri se mudó a Rusia junto a Viktor y ahora compartían pista. Cosa que siempre se organizó así, que los patinadores rusos compartan horarios y pista en algunas ocasiones. No estaban todos juntos, pero cruzaban horarios y había dos días en la semana que les tocaba compartirla con Yurio.

Cada cual, de vez en cuando tenían visitas. Un ejemplo podía ser cuando era el cumpleaños de Yuuri, que al no poder acercarse a su país natal a festejar porque se acercaban fechas comprometedoras y tenía que practicar, su familia decidió emprender un viaje a Rusia sorpresa, y mientras esperaban a que él acabe con su práctica, lo miraban desde las gradas.

Ese día particular, estaban ellos tres en la pista, con sus respectivos entrenadores que miraban desde fuera y también, había alguien observando atento, esperando a que su amigo acabara, Otabek Altin.

De a ratos Yurio paraba para descansar y Otabek se acercaba desde fuera de la pista para alcanzarle una botella de agua o toalla. Cosa que a Viktor lo hacía feliz, no lograba quitar la vista de esos dos y estuvo bastante distraído, esta vez no por Yuuri, sino por su corazón shipper Otayuri.

Ver a Yurio sonreír y que la causa sea Otabek era motivo suficiente para ser feliz, para emocionarse deseando que algo mas pase entre ellos y lo demuestren.

Yuuri por su parte, también yacía distraído, pero no estaba para nada contento, estaba enfadado, y no tanto por la escena, sino porque no soportaba que Viktor este en modo fanshipper alimentando su amor por una ship que él no aceptaba, que era su NOTP porque desde su punto de vista, no eran tan compatibles como lo era con JJ. Katsuki era Pliroy shipper.

 _-¡Esto si que es oro! -_ Comentaba Viktor llevándose las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, su emoción y las ganas de soltar un grito de niña por su fanservice frente a él.

 _-Algún día Otabek se alejará de Yuri, la única persona que lo puede soportar es alguien mas insoportable que él. -_ Opinaba Yuuri a pesar de que nadie le había pedido comentario.

Viktor lo ignoró, solo se detuvo un momento a mirarlo de reojo serio y después volver a sonreír estúpidamente al observar su ship. Él sabía que el comentario de Yuuri era para empezar una de esas discusiones que hacía días llevaban haciéndose, pero prefirió no empezar justo ahora que estaba gozando con la vista.

Hasta que, de repente, como una casualidad que no parecía, que mas bien era como destinado a que un triángulo imaginario se cree, Jean Jacques Leroy, se apareció en la pista para sorprender a todos los pocos presentes.

 _-Llegó la alegría jóvenes. -_ Hizo su aparición mientras todos se giraban a ver a este quien orgulloso de estar allí, hizo un par de piruetas y clavo un triple axel bien de entrada. Luego se aplaudió a si mismo mientras reía.

Los que expresaron su disgusto y se les notaba en la cara eran Yurio y Victor, que no soportaban tal presencia, y como si se tratase de conexión, se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo, molestos.

Yuuri no demostraba interés por fuera, pero por dentro era un estallido de felicidad ver que también iba a tener su fanservice. Viktor que conocía a su pareja, lo sabía, y eso lo ponía de malas.

JJ estaba allí de casual, con su banda en San Petersburgo ya que ese día, en la noche, un concierto que dar los retenía en esa ciudad y como buen hombre que era, no quería pasar por ese lugar sin saludar a sus compañeros.

 _-Chicos ¿Cómo están? Feliz de verme ¿Verdad? Lo sé, me extrañaron._

 _-¡Cierra tu boca imbécil!_

 _-Ay Yuri-chan, mi querido Yuri-chan..._

Yurio estaba a nada de empezar a utilizar sus patadas voladoras y esta vez no para la parejita de siempre, era turno de JJ que nunca dejaba de irritarlo.

Yuuri desbordaba de alegría, algo le indicaba que esto estaba escrito, que se encuentren Jean con Yuri y dejen de lado a ese kazajo.

En cambio, Viktor estaba diez de diez seguro de que el único con el poder de domar gatitos agresivos era Otabek.

 _-Yuuri, no te hagas ilusiones. Que JJ este aquí solo lo hace un antagonista en la historia que se quiere interponer._

 _-Que JJ este aquí es el destino. Yuri solo esta siendo tsundere._

 _-Eso es una tontería ¿Quién es el que lo esta apoyando desde siempre? ¡Ese es Otabek!_

 _-Es su amigo, A-MI-GO, nada mas. A Yuri le va el canadiense._

 _-Yo creo que prefiere a cierto kazajo._

Así, continuaron compitiendo por ver quien tenía una mejor justificación a su ship. Y desde lejos los sobrantes los miraban de a ratos, intrigados, tratando de adivinar que era lo que los retenía hablando solo entre ellos.

JJ no se aguantó y se acercó con ganas de saber que ocurría. Pero cuando lo vieron, se callaron.

Viktor lo miraba mal, como si lo odiara por mas que simple rivalidad de patinadores. Que en realidad si, ahora lo detestaba también por ser un metiche en su ship.

Yuuri quiso aprovechar y entonces se animó:

 _-Y dime JJ ¿Crees que algún día Yuri admita que te ama?_

Jean pestañeo seguido, estaba un poco perdido con la pregunta pero como vivía en ese ambiente de bromista constante enseguida supo que responder. _-Yo se que me ama, solo que no quiere admitirlo._

 _-¿Y tu lo amas?_

 _-Es mi gatito favorito ¡Claro que lo amo!_

Viktor estaba indignado, ese fue un golpe fuerte. Pero no se pensaba quedar atrás, así que fue en busca de Otabek quien estaba tan concentrado hablando con Yuri que no notó cuando el otro lo empujó al hielo obligando a que se quite el protector de cuchillas y se acerque un momento a la ronda.

 _-Siento interrumpir tu momento con Yuri. -_ Volvió la mirada a su novio para corroborar que estaba escuchando. - _Quería preguntar algo ya que siempre eres tan sincero y directo._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Crees que Yurio es un chico hermoso verdad?_

 _-Pues... sí._

 _-¿Y darías mucho por él?_

 _-No se en que contexto lo preguntas pero si, es alguien importante para mi._

 _-¡Kya! -_ Gritó conforme y queriendo demostrar en esa euforia que Otabek era el merecedor de Yuri.

Otabek y JJ habían llegado al punto de estar totalmente desconcertados con la temática que trataban esos dos. Que cierto era que las preguntas no ayudaban en nada a entender lo que trataban.

Yurio miraba alejado al círculo de patinadores que se formo allí vaya a saber porque motivo del que él no había sido llamado. Era lo suficientemente perseguido para comenzar a pensar que tal vez estaban tratando de conspirar contra él o que iban a reunirse todos los mayores sin su presencia por ser menos.

Sin más que hacer, y por querer saber que estaba pasando, se acercó deteniéndose justo en medio de JJ y Otabek quienes aún seguían observando la discusión inentendible e interminable.

 _-Yuuri no intentes justificar lo imposible. Jean tiene novia, se llama Isabella ¡Eso es canon!_

 _-¿Y ese es motivo para que no puedan estar juntos? ¿Es motivo para no shippearlos? Lo único que haces es criticar porque tienes miedo de que en algún momento se haga real. Puede que Otabek ahora no disponga novia pero ¿y si la consigue? ¿Qué harás? Seguro llorar sobre tus feos fanarts y fics de tu preciada otp._

 _-Yuuri no te pases. Eso no_ va _a pasar ¿Verdad Otabek?_

Otabek y los otros, los miraban confusos. Solo estaban "tirándose mierda" entre ellos y a pesar de que los tres trataron de que paren a explicar, ellos no se detenían.

Hasta que JJ creyó entender.

 _-¡Esperen! No es motivo de discusión eso. Y si quieren una opinión mia, estoy del lado de Yuuri porque es cierto. Soy mejor patinador que Otabek._

 _-¡No estamos discutiendo sobre eso! -_ Confesaron al unísono para luego seguir con el pleito.

- _¡Ya basta tontos! -_ Les dio una patada a ambos - _¿Pueden explicarnos por que están en una crisis matrimonial?_

 _-Es verdad, se acabó. -_ Dijo Yuuri ya enfadado y harto.

 _-No podemos estar juntos si vas a odiar lo que amo, y amar lo que odio._

 _-Lo mismo digo._

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron las espaldas. Los sobrantes ya estaban preocupados de verdad, no se imaginaban que tal discusión era tan grave como para estar a punto de romper.

 _-Oigan, he notado que en la discusión me nombraban. Si hice algo malo que les haya molestado lo siento. -_ Se disculpaba el kazajo sintiendo culpa por algo que no tenía idea.

 _-Es cierto, también oí el mio. No quisiera que terminen por mi culpa._

Los ofendidos se voltearon y se miraron desafiantes, en un silencio helado. Pensaron lo mismo, así que con solo mirarse tomaron la decisión de hacerlo. Asintieron entre ellos y tomaron de los brazos a Yurio para hacer la pregunta final.

 _-Me estan asustando ¿Que dem-_

Las miradas de la pareja penetraban las profundidades de esas mentes y hacía que los tres se pongan mas nerviosos de lo que ya se encontraban. Entonces Viktor hizo la pregunta.

 _-¿Saldrías con Otabek o JJ? ¿Quién de ellos te gusta mas?_

Jean ya no soportaba la tensión ni el silencio, menos la seriedad para descubrir que era tremenda tontería. Todo escapó de él y ahora solo estaba tratando de contener la risa a punto de escapar. Otabek continuaba sin reacción, su rostro había pasado por todos los colores posibles y aún así, se hayaba desconcertado. Yurio solo se llevó una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza, sin poder creer y queriendo desaparecer del mapa.

 _-¿Esto es una broma verdad?_

 _-No Yurio, queremos una respuesta ahora._

 _-¿Se dan cuenta por lo que están peleando?_

 _-Si, por ships. -_ Respondió Jean para luego soltar una risotada que no se terminaba hasta que Yuri lo golpeó en el estómago. Aunque las ganas de seguir riendo no se iban.

 _-¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?_

 _-Yurio contesta._

A Yuri ya le salían llamas de la furia y transformándose en un monstruo porque ese nivel de estupidez lo superó.

 _-¡Serán tontos! ¡Ninguna ship es real cabezas huecas! ¿De dónde sacan esas teorías absurdas de que me gusta alguno?_

 _-Leyeron muchas novelas en wattpad ¿Cierto? -_ Volvia a burlarse y reír JJ.

- _Es cierto, vuelvan a la realidad. No pueden terminar por algo como eso. -_ Habló al final Otabek.

Viktor y Yuuri se sentían avergonzados, era entendible que ellos reaccionaran así. Al final si estaban llevando las cosas a una fantasía loca.

 _-Igualmente no podemos dejar de shippearlos. -_ Confesó Yuuri.

 _-Que asco. -_ Se disgustó el ruso menor.

Yurio sentía escalofríos por lo pervertidos que eran en shippearlo con esos dos que justo tenía a su lado. Cuando los miró, tanto JJ como Otabek se sonrojaron desviando la mirada a otra parte. No había motivo, quizá lo pensaron como posibilidad y reaccionaron de la misma manera pero Yurio no lo quería ni imaginar, sentía un rechazo enorme porque no los podía ver de otra forma, y se sintió tan aterrorizado al ver que estaba siendo el centro de mirada de los dos que salió corriendo de la pista y les gritó a todos llamándolos viejos pervertidos.

Ese motivo hizo que Yuuri y Viktor se encuentren con la mirada y rían de tal escena.

¿De verdad iban a terminar por sus ships war? Se veían patéticos y no quisieron seguir así, se acercaron y se abrazaron prometiendo que ya no pelearán por esas preferencias distintas, que lo que los unía era mas fuerte.

 _-Viktor amor, creo que tengo la respuesta._

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-¿Trío?_

 _-Hmm ¡Me agrada!_

Sin mas por acotar, decidieron continuar con la práctica.

Fin

 **Notas de autor: Si llegaron hasta acá, mil gracias por leer. Si quieren comentar no hay problema, me hace feliz que lo hagan.**

 **¿Y ustedes de que lado estarían? ¿De Yuuri o Viktor? xD**

 **Bye ~**


End file.
